conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mexican Social Republic
:This country is a part of Altverse. )}} |image_flag = Flag of Mexico.svg |alt_flag = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |image_coat = Coat of arms of Mexico.svg |alt_coat = |symbol_type = Coat of arms |national_motto = México para los mexicanos ( : Mexico for the Mexicans) |national_anthem = Himno de la Patria ( : The Fatherland Hymn) |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Map of Mexico (Fascist).png |alt_map = |map_caption = Map of Mexico (excluding its claims) |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = |latd= | latm= | latNS= |longd= |longm= |longEW= |largest_city = capital |official_languages = |demonym = Mexican |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Pablo Hidalgo de Veracruz |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Jose Rosario Macias |legislature = National Assembly of Mexico |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = Independence from |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = September 16, 1810 |established_event2 = |established_date2 = September 27, 1821 |established_event3 = |established_date3 = October 4, 1824 |established_event4 = |established_date4 = February 5, 1857 |established_event5 = Current constitution |established_date5 = September 11, 1956 |area = |area_km2 = 1,647,836 |area_sq_mi = 636,233 |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 110,384,211 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_census = 109,101,896 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $1.8 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 16th |GDP_PPP_year = 2017 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $15,321 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $983 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 17th |GDP_nominal_year = 2017 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $7,297 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 40.1 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2014 |HDI = 0.793 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 52nd |HDI_year = 2014 |currency = Mexican peso ($) |currency_code = MXN |time_zone = See |utc_offset = −8 to −6 |time_zone_DST = varies |utc_offset_DST = −7 to −5 |DST_note = |date_format = mm-dd-yyyy |drives_on = right |cctld = .mx |iso3166code = |calling_code = +52 |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} Mexico, officially known as the Mexican Social Republic ( : República Social de México) is a in southern . It borders Brazoria and the Kingdom of Sierra to the north; the to the south and west; the to the east; and , , and the to the southeast. It is the most populous Spanish-speaking country in the world, and the second largest in Latin America, with a population of over 120 million. It is a federation composed of 25 states and a federal district ( ), that is also its most populous city and its capital. The and the vicinity is home to the majority of Mexican citizens, with the accounting for nearly one-fourth of the country's entire population. Prior to the arrival of the Europeans, Mexico was home to various advanced n civilizations including the , the and the , which engaged in active trade, cooperation, and warfare. In 1521, the Mexico, administering the conquered lands under the . New Spain became an important asset to Spain, allowing the Spaniards to expand into other parts of the Americas. After three centuries of Spanish rule, Mexico from Spain in 1821. Following independence, Mexico experienced a highly volatile political environment, with frequent political changes, and widespread economic problems. Mexico lost over half of its territory in the Mexican-American War to Brazoria, California (which would become Sierra), and the . After the war, Mexico continued to be plagued with internal and international conflict, and several more political changes. After 80 years under the Porfiriato dictatorship, the CAS-led 1956 coup d'état overthrew the anti-Anglo-American government with the pro-Anglo-American government of Francisco Alarcón. Alarcón passed sweeping economic reforms, and was a staunch , siding with the Anglo-American states. Alarcón however, also imprisoned and shut down political opposition, and was known for commissioning death squads against dissidents and enemies. After 20 years under the strongman rule of Alarcón and his party, the Popular Patriotic Front, Mexico shifted from an effectively single-party state to a multi-party democracy, after President Hector Párraga Villajos and his party, the Social Democratic Party was democratically elected in 1976. Under Párraga Villajos and his successors, healthcare and education was socialized, creating the modern Mexican welfare system. Mexico joined the Conference of American States (CAS) in 1983. In 1994, the began a far-left, separatist insurrection in against the Mexican state, triggering the ongoing conflict between the government and several military groups. In 2002, following the 2001 Mexican financial crisis, the Mexican Unity Party became the ruling party, ending the decades of two-party dichotomy, with President Pablo Hildago de Veracruz. De Veracruz saw rapid economic recovery and growth, which were made possible through his economic and fiscal policies, the "Veracruz Plan", the 2000s commodities boom, and higher oil prices. Veracruz promoted "Latin American pan-nationalism", and became an outspoken critic of Anglo-American foreign policy. Veracruz was reelected President again in 2008, with nationalist policies, and demanded the return of Los Pacíficos and the Yucatán to Mexico from Sierra, and began funding for a more militarized Mexico. Mexico was suspended from the Conference in 2014 after the Baja California crisis, and in 2014, Mexican voters chose in a referendum to leave the Conference, and left in 2017, becoming the first state to do so, while De Veracruz founded the American Cooperation Organization (ACO) to counter the CAS. The Mexican economy ranks as the 17th largest by and the 16th largest in 2017. It has a relatively high standard of living and is a with a upper middle-income economy. It is a member of the League of Nations (LN), the (IMF), the , the (WTO), the G28, the (APEC), the (OCED), and the (OAS). It is a founding member of the American Cooperation Organization (ACO) and is a former member of the Conference of American States (CAS). Emerging from a predominantly agriculturally-based economy, the modern Mexican economy is diversified with large sectors in services, technology, oil, finance, energy, trade, and industry. Mexico has one of the largest standing militaries in the world (with over 700,000 on active duty) and the second largest paramilitary force in the Western Hemisphere (with 480,000), behind . The development of Mexico's domestic nuclear program has been the subject of international concern and opposition from its neighbors. Tensions between Mexico and its Anglo-American neighbors, particularly with Sierra and Brazoria, has led to a steady deterioration in relations. Mexico's withdrawal from the CAS, its increased militarization, its nuclear program, and its revived movement has led to the controversially imposed sanctions by the Anglo-American community. Etymology The name, México (originally spelled as Mexico without the accented letter I) is the Spanish transliteration of the word, Mēxihco, the name used by the Aztecs to describe the ancient heartland of the in the and its people, the . The name was adopted by the Spaniards when Mexico was organized into one of the territories of . The name has a long and complex history, with various possible origins and forms. In Nahuatl, the suffix, –co indicates a place name. It has been hypothesized that the name Mexico may have derived from (Mēxihtli), a "secret name" of the Aztec god of war, . Under this scheme, the name of Mēxihco would mean, the "Place where Huitzilopochtli lives". Other theories include the suggestion that Mēxihco was a of the Aztec words Mētztli (moon) and xīctli (navel), which would mean Mēxihco means "Place at the Center of the Moon", a possible reference to the location of the Aztec capital, in . The lakes that were connected to Lake Texcoco also formed the shape of the head of a , an animal commonly associated with the moon in Aztec culture. History Prehistory The earliest documented and verifiable occurrence of humans appearing in Mexico is around 23,000 years ago. Starting from 7000 BC, hunter-gatherers succeeded in and cultivating the crop and . Consequently, villages and communes arose from this agricultural revolution and various cultures arose. Between 15000 BC to 700 AD, farming societies evolved into more complex where social became more pronounced with rigid separate classes of people based on profession and religious standing. The most prominent civilizations that existed during this time included the and . Spanish colonization Independence Empire Early republic Porfirato Post-World War II 1956 coup d'êtat Contemporary era Geography, climate, and environment Demographics Government and politics According to the Fifth Constitution of the Mexican Social Republic, the country is a and a republic, which recognizes the President as the and the Prime Minister as the . The constitution was approved by voters on April 30, 1987 during the presidency of Miguel Zamora Sandoval. The revisions made to the constitution gave substantial powers to the Prime Minister and Parliament, shifting power away from the Presidency. The executive branch is currently led by President Pablo Hidalgo de Veracruz and Prime Minister José Rosario Macias, both of whom are members of the Mexican Unity Party (Partido de Unidad Mexicana), the governing party of Mexico. Military Crime and law enforcement Economy Infrastructure Education Health Culture Cult of personality Sports Public holidays and celebrations Symbols See also *Altverse Category:Mexican Social Republic Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Nations Category:Countries